


Cereal Pictures

by zesty_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Zesty-Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesty_phan/pseuds/zesty_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil eating Dan’s cereal and getting caught ((aka based off this tweet))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and it’s not so great

It wasn’t unusual for Phil to be eating Dan’s cereal. Sure, he had his own, but Dan’s always tasted better for some reason. It annoyed Dan at points but he didn’t care. It was only cereal.

Phil was usually sneaky when it came to this topic, but today Dan caught him in the act. So what did he do? Take a picture. Phil didn’t notice for a few seconds, but once he turned his head he saw from the corner of his eye Dan standing there silently laughing. Phil’s eyes widened and he reached out to grab the phone from Dan. He had completely ditched the cereal as he was more worried about the pictures.

“Dan why did you take pictures of my shameful habit,” Phil wined as Dan went into the bedroom. 

“Oh don’t worry. I only might post them for the whole internet to see,” He teased as Phil huffed playfully. 

“If you post those I won’t get on the internet for a week,” Phil joked as he went back into the kitchen to put the cereal away. Dan smirked as he thought of what caption he should put on the photos he took.

–

That night Phil’s phone sent him a notification that he knew would come at some point during the week.

It was the pictured Dan took of Phil a few hours ago. Phil was going to say something to Dan who was sitting on the couch next to them ((on his laptop googling random things when he should be editing a video)), but he decided to quickly reply to the tweet. Dan’s phone went off and he looked at his replies. Sure enough it was Phil’s comment on the pictures.

“Phil I thought you said you weren’t going to be on the internet after I posted those pictures,” Dan said after he read Phil’s reply.

“Danny Boy, you know I am just as addicted to the internet as you,” Phil poked his solder making him quietly laugh for a second.

“Well if you didn’t constantly eat my cereal I wouldn’t have taken those pictures and you wouldn’t have said you wouldn’t have said you wouldn’t get on the internet for a week,” Dan laughed as he leaned over and kissed Phil. He didn’t stay there long as he got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat or whatever. Phil just planned ho he was going to get his revenge.


End file.
